All That Glitters
by kookaburrablue
Summary: Pirate AU: Pirate King Aomine Daiki travels to find Lord Kagami, the man who ripped away someone precious from him. Instead he finds the Lord's son Taiga, who volunteers to return to the Bay of Miracles with Aomine in his father's stead.
1. Chapter 1

Aomine Daiki stood upon the bowsprit, holding onto the ropes above his head as he watched the Bay of Miracles grow larger and larger. He never understood why it had been called the Bay of Miracles, just guessing that when the town had first been founded there had been something more interesting than a cheap fuck and bad ale. Or was it a bad fuck and cheap ale? Aomine shook his head, pulling a small rolled up piece of parchment from his belt, unfurling it with one hand easily. All it said was to come before the next moon to meet with the others and Aomine sucked on his lower lip, eyes dancing back up to the bay. He wasn't sure what Akashi, King of Pirates, wanted of him, but he had a feeling he wasn't the only one to be called either.

Aomine himself was a Pirate King, as well as his first mate and helmsman Momoi Satsuki. She was a beautiful woman whom Aomine had known all his life and counted her as his sister, with pink hair and spinel eyes. Aomine was not afraid of being lost when she was at the wheel, knowing she would keep them safe and on course. As far as he was concerned, no man was worthy of her, and if anyone did try to touch her, Aomine was not afraid to take away that which declared them man. Not that she wouldn't do it herself, of course.

"Satsuki, how far are we out?" Aomine called over his shoulder. His pink haired helmsman looked to him before bit her lower lip as she quickly deduced the answer.

"About twenty minutes, the wind is on our side!" Momoi called back, gently turning the wheel to degrees starboard. Aomine nodded, jumping back from the narrow beam and heading into his cabin. He ran a hand through his midnight blue hair as he shoved the door open, grabbing his flask and downing a mouthful of rum. He hissed as the bitter taste scorched his tongue and throat but he took another swig anyway. He threw it onto the bed before pulling open the trunk latched to the ground just beside the door.

Pulling out a dark blue jacket Aomine pulled it around his shoulders, letting out a slight sigh as the soft inside material tickled against the bare skin of his back. He rubbed his jaw gently before looking to the musty glass that once resembled a gorgeous mirror tucked behind a range of treasures Aomine had collected over the years. He looked tired, rings under his eyes and his short hair a bit of a mess. He reached up and pulled on one of the loose strands. Momoi had cut it short at the beginning of winter and Aomine was still morning his loss. The strands had reached just below his shoulders and now his hair was barely reaching the nape of his neck.

His normally tan had grown darker from spending time out on the deck and Aomine crossed his arms across his chest, eyeing up the tiny nicks and scars that decorated his torso. Most of them had been gained in small pub fights that escalated too quickly, but that wasn't to say Aomine was devoid of true battle scars. His back could attest to that and so could Momoi. Aomine rubbed his dark blue eyes, licked his lips before grabbing his belt from his bed. Wrapping it around his hips he felt the right side dip down as he attached the scabbard for his sword. The leather of the belt was worn and much lighter than the black leather of his pants and Aomine rocked back onto his heels before opening the door to his cabin. He only hoped that everyone else was irritated at being called to the Bay of Miracles as he was.

* * *

Kise Ryouta's face had been unceremoniously pushed into the pillow with his ass up in the air and had he not been rendered speechless by the pounding he was receiving, he would have barked out furious comments about being treated in such an underhanded way. Not that anyone would have really listened but it would have made him feel a little better, but no. He was speechless, only managing unintelligible dribbles as sharp hip bones slapped continuously against his ass, a pool of heat filtering through him and all he wanted was to have one of those hands that was gripping his waist to keep him in place to reach around his front and rub his cock or to take of the damned ribbon - that he'd had no say on being tied - so he could get some form of relief. Also, untying his arms from behind his back would be nice as well.

How he had ended up in this position was not his fault at all. None of his crew were pleased when he announced that they were returning to the Bay of Miracles under the request of Akashi, especially not his first mate Kasamatsu Yukio. Kise didn't really blame him, after all it was kind of Akashi's fault that Kise stole Kasamatsu ship and crew and they now had to work as pirates under his command instead of being honourable sailors working as cargo runners. That wasn't Kise's fault though and it sure as hell didn't mean he was deserving of this punishment. Then again, it wasn't like the crew entirely listened to what Kise said, most of the time Kasamatsu had to repeat the order to make the sailors actually do what Kise wanted.

Kise let out a moan as he felt the thrusts getting shorter and quicker, brushing continuously against this bundle of nerves (that Kise decided during the first time he'd had sex that he liked it very much) and sending heat straight to his balls but nothing else was happening for him. Kise's moan turned into a whine as he tried to dip his hips downwards but he was about as successful as his last few attempts. Not very. Kasamatsu's grip on his waist grew tighter, his fingers pressing hard enough to leave marks on Kise's skin as he let out a moan, pushing hard into Kise three more times before Kise felt warmth spread inside of him. Kise squirmed uncomfortably, his dick still throbbing from having no attention and being prevented from reaching his own high because of that damned gold ribbon tied around him. He heard Kasamatsu chuckle and thought that he would finally get his release. He thought wrong. Instead he was granted Kasamatsu's tongue pushing into Kise, making the Captain moan and push back, although involuntarily because he really didn't want to be enjoying himself this much.

"P-please," the words flew from his mouth before he had a chance to stop them, "please Yukio. Please."

"Please what?" Kasamatsu asked after pulling away from Kise, his finger gently rubbing his now red and tender hole. Kise shuddered before looking over his shoulder even though he couldn't really see all that well. Tears had welled up in his eyes as his dick started to ache and he felt a sob rising in his throat.

"Please take the ribbon off. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please just take it off," Kise sobbed, the tears streaming down his cheeks, "it's starting to hurt. Please, please untie me." Kasamatsu gripped Kise's hips again and flipped him onto his back. The landing hurt his shoulders but he wasn't going to say anything as Kasamatsu's mouth covered Kise's weeping cock, his head bobbing up and down as his fingers pulled on the strings of the ribbon. As the fabric fell from him Kise's hips jerked up a few times as he let out a moan. On his last thrust up Kasamatsu helped support him, resting his elbows on the soft feathery mattress and his palms sitting on the small dimples on Kise's lower back. Kise let out a strangle whimper as he came, his toes curling as Kasamatsu sucked and swallowed. Kise felt his breathing shake as his vision went blurry. He released another whimper when Kasamatsu released his cock with a pop, slowly lowering his hips back onto the bed.

"Roll over," Kasamatsu said quietly and Kise obliged him, rolling onto his side. He felt Kasamatsu pull at the knots of the rope and when they were loosen Kise's arms just dropped against the mattress behind him. Kasamatsu reached out, weaving his fingers through Kise's as he kissed the middle of his back. "Roll to me." Kise needed a bit of help and he was thankful when Kasamatsu got him to roll over, his strong arms wrapping around Kise and pulling him close. Kise snuggled against his first mate, his only mate, and let his head rest on Kasamatsu's chest, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. He was tired, he was aching and he was pissed off because even though he knew he should have been furious at how Kasamatsu had man handled him, he wouldn't deny he'd let him do it again.

"I should sleep," Kise yawned and Kasamatsu let out a chuckle, pulling him even closer even though there had been barely any room between them for dust to sneak through. Kise smiled sleepily as he lifted his leg over Kasamatsu's, latching himself to his first mate as he recieved a tender kiss to the top of his head.

"Then sleep, my Pirate King."

* * *

"But Shin-Chan!" Midorima Shintarou winced at the whine that erupted from his first mate and he pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why he didn't just shoot him when he had the chance. He turned on his heels, glaring at Takao Kazunari, who returned with a shit eating a grin that was too genuine to be forced. He tilted his head, kicking his legs over the side of the mattress and pouted, nodding to the window that Midorima had been standing at. "I want to see Cookie."

"Absolutely not, you two are not allowed near each other at all," Midorima snapped as he returned his gaze to the window. The _Elnora _was slowly drifting into port and Takao had been begging Midorima to go and see their arrival. Which really meant Takao wanted to go and see Cookie, get drunk with her and cause havoc in the town. Again.

"Neh, why not? Aomine doesn't mind!" Takao argued, throwing himself back against the mattress and letting out a loud huff. Midorima ignored him, he had become quite adept at doing so. As far as Midorima knew, Kise had been the only other to arrive so far, which meant that Murasakibara would be on his way. Something gripped at his heart when he considered this would be their first meeting after the death of their seventh comrade and, although Midorima had promised himself that he was not overly affected by what had happened, he felt a little more sensitive than usual. "Shin-Chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, go, you can just go," Midorima dismissed Takao with a wave of his hand. He expected Takao to jump up punching the air and celebrating. His first mate very rarely let up a chance to drink with Cookie. Instead he felt warm arms wrap around his thin, white shirt, pulling him back a little against the shorter male. Midorima licked his lips, keeping his posture and his composure as best as he could as he readjusted his glasses.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Midorima didn't reply but he did cross his arms over his chest and let out a huff. He hoped Takao would let him go and race down to the pier. Instead the arms around him tightened and Takao pressed his cheek against Midorima's back, nuzzling his face against the soft cotton. Takao had been a street urchin when Midorima found him, well, more like when Takao found Midorima. The tall, emerald haired pirate was easy to pick from a crowd and Takao had seen him around the Bay of Miracles a few times before, often hanging around King Akashi. Takao felt like he'd discovered the largest trove of treasure and Midorima looked like he'd been approached by a bilge rat. "If you want to talk Shin-Chan, I'm here, ya know?"

Midorima clenched his jaw, knowing full well how Takao was there. How Takao was _always _there. Shin-Chan this, Shin-Chan that, Midorima never had a moments peace from the chatter Takao produced and Midorima almost laughed at how he had always considered Kise to be too loud. Speaking of his fellow Pirate King, Midorima reminded himself to reprimand both he and that first mate of his about being a little quieter. The whole inn didn't need to hear their midday activities and Midorima sure as hell didn't either.

"I have no reason to speak of the events of the past. I cannot change them," Midorima replied as he tried to pull out of Takao's grip. The shorter pirate didn't relent, instead tightening his grip to the that of a vice and pulling Midorima back. The taller man let out another huff, wondering what in the world he could do to make Takao let him go when suddenly the warmth was gone. Midorima spun around as Takao skipped to the door, pulling it wide open. "Where are you going?"

"To meet Cookie, you said I could! By Shin-Chan!" Takao all but sang as he skipped out of the room, letting the door shut behind him. Midorima scowled, scratching his neck before walking over to the bed closer to the window. He sunk into the soft mattress and stared up at the roof, trying to comprehend why Akashi wanted them to come back all of a sudden.

* * *

"Muro-Chin!" Murasakibara Atsushi whined, following after his friend through the crowd. Everyone moved out of their way, mostly because this particular Pirate King stood so high above them all. He gingerly scratched at the back of his neck, the hair pulling from where his friend had pulled his hair into a pony tail. That hadn't been too much of a problem for Murasakibara, the problem was that Himuro Tatsuya had taken his hard candies and was refusing to return them until after the meeting with Akashi.

"I said no," Himuro snapped, looking over his shoulder. Murasakibara let out another whine, reaching out for his smaller friend but Himuro ducked out of the way, his black hair fanning as he spun slightly on his heel. He stopped dead where he was, glaring up at Murasakibara and the other hesitated. "The answer will stay no longer after this meeting if you keep pushing me to get them back."

"Hey, Himuro, Murasakibara!" Both turned upon hearing a rather chirpy voice call to them. Running down the street was Takao and Himuro smiled, raising his hand above his head and waving back to the first mate. Himuro didn't mind Takao, he was a little too talkative and sometimes the whole situation could be domineered by him informing them of Midorima's latest antics, but it was more than easy to get him onto another topic. Surprisingly, his Captain was no where in sight and Himuro wondered if Midorima was talking to Akashi already, even though they were not scheduled to talk until the night.

"Afternoon Takao," Himuro smiled politely as Takao came to a stop in front of them. He was leaning down a little, resting his hands on his knees and he was panting a little. Had he run all the way from the inn? He probably would have, Himuro thought, considering Cookie would be coming into port with the _Elnora_. Murasakibara started making irritated huffs again, leaning down over Himuro and looking at Takao, scrutinizing the man before them.

"Why were you running?"

"To get to port," Takao replied as though it was the most obvious reason in the world and Murasikabara let out a humph before wrapping his arms around Himuro's arms, constricting his movements and lifting him off the ground. Himuro let out a startled 'oh' before kicking his feet a little, wanting to be on the ground again.

"Muro-Chin stole my candies, can you get them?" Takao raised one eyebrow, glancing between the Pirate Captain who was a foot taller than him and would be able to pummel him into the ground without much effort, to his glowering first mate that was warning Takao off even thinking about trying to get the candies back. Takao contemplated who he'd rather piss off more and figured the pummeling would end better than whatever Himuro might do to him.

"Sorry Captain, sworn off getting in lovers tiffs. You'll have to find another way to get your sugar," Takao winked before stepping to the side and running again. Murasakibara let out a whine of irritation before he continued walking, still carrying Himuro. The latter wriggled uncomfortably and slightly embaressed as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the purple haired giant carry him around. He let out a sigh before his hand worked it's way into his pocket, pulling out a small, round candy piece and nudging Murasakibara with his elbow.

"Put me down and I'll give you a snack."


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine fiddled with the handle of his sword as he stood near the gangplank as it was readjusted so it was secure. Momoi had changed out of her normal trousers and loose shirt into a form fitting dress that flared if she spun on her heels. Aomine had wrapped a deep blue bandana around her head that even covered her ears, save for the golden hoops she wore for special occasions. A meeting with the King of Pirates was one of these moments.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Momoi asked as Wakamatsu checked the gangplank again. Aomine didn't reply but he held his hand up for Momoi to take, helping her down the slope. The sound of both of their boots hitting against the wood garnered attention, although their dress should have done the same. Aomine wanted to get in and out of meeting with Akashi as soon as possible, but when he saw a raven haired man with a shit eating grin heading their way, he knew there was little chance of that happening. He was tempted to walk back up to deck and shut himself away in his cabin but Momoi's hand moved to his elbows, her fingers gripping tight to the fabric of his jacket and giving him a look that promised if he left her alone she would not be pleased in the slightest.

"Momoi-San! Aomine!"

"Good afternoon Takao," Momoi smiled happily. Takao stopped just in front of them, his grin widening and Aomine knew exactly why. He was waiting for Cookie to make an appearance so they could go drinking. Too bad Aomine had ordered her to stay on the ship during this trip, not that she had argued too much. Although she had demanded that Aomine get them some new supplies because she was sick of trying to make meals out of everything pickled.

"Cookie isn't playing this trip," Aomine grumbled, leading Momoi along the pier. He could hear Takao whine his objections as he fell into step beside Aomine. He promised they wouldn't get into trouble this time and if they did he would just let Cookie shank the guy instead of trying to talk him down. He promised they wouldn't spend so much gold in the tavern and Takao promised he wouldn't let his money get stolen, although Aomine couldn't have cared less about that considering Takao wasn't part of his ship. Takao didn't relent until Aomine's hand went to his sword, resulting in Takao quickly changing the subject to how nice and strong the wind was and how strange it was that Murasakibara's ship, _Devil's Fruit_, wasn't in port and yet the Captain and his first mate were. Aomine couldn't care less, but knowing Himuro the ship was probably out sailing and the two had come in with a few sailors on a longboat.

The Bay of Miracles wasn't a place that anyone would just stroll into. Leaving a ship unattended completely was probably one of the stupidest ideas one could think and leaving the safety of ones ship didn't mean one would return. Long turned into ruin since it's glory days as the main port for trade, the Bay of Miracles is filled with the bilge rats of the worlds. Beggars, thieves, cut throats and mercenaries found a home within the grimy, derelict streets, although if they did not watch their backs their fronts would be slain. If there was one place that made Aomine's skin crawl and his fingers twitch ever presently over the handle of his blade, it would be the place Akashi called home.

That being said about the bay in general, the residence of Akashi Seijuro was not one to miss. He had built an empire from within his home, his crew working as his own personal body guards and his iron fist spread through the waters he controlled and then some. It had been three years since Akashi last left the bay, three years since his beloved ship had carried him upon her deck, exploring the seas and carrying him as far away from the place he called home. Three years since Akashi Seijuro was last seen in his scarlet cloak, dyed from the blood of his enemies, behind the helm. Three years, and still there were none willing to stand against the King of Pirates.

Aomine did not particularly like being under Akashi's demands, answering to every beck and call, having to notion that he was a superior when he was blood and bone like everyone else. Yet Aomine always answered Akashi's calls, just like the others who were given the title of Pirate King. Aomine could have snorted, thinking to his fellow comrades who were so 'fearsome'. Kise Ryouta, the golden haired Captain of the _Jasper_ who was more under his first mates command than the other way round. Midorima Shintarou, the stoic and grumpy Captain of the _Emerald Maiden__,_ more tsundere than frightening. Murasakibara, the towering Captain of the _Devil's Fruit _whose idea of treasure came from sugar canes and bee hives. Then there was - Aomine stopped himself, wincing away from thinking about their seventh captain. He did not want to think about that wondering through these streets.

"Oh, Dai-Chan, did you hear that? We're the last to arrive," Momoi chattered as Takao walked along side him. Considering he was the first mate for Midorima, Aomine thought he could have dressed a little better than tan trousers and a white cotton shirt. Aomine's eyes sunk down to Takao's feet, noticing his shoes were old leather and close to disrepair. Strange that Midorima would allow him to walk freely without dressing to his best.

"Fantastic, we can go to the inn and hear Kise moaning and groaning like no tomorrow," Aomine muttered sarcastically. Takao let out a laugh, shaking his head as scratched back of his neck.

"Captain Kise was the first to arrive, you've missed out on his midday session," Takao laughed, although it was rather strained. Aomine raised on eyebrow as he saw Momoi's cheeks turn red, her lips pursed as she tried not to laugh. She was the only person who seemed to think Kise and Kasamatsu were, as she put it, cute. Aomine just felt sick every time he saw the Pirate King chatter excitedly and follow his first mate around like a desperate dog.

He tuned both Momoi and Takao out as they walked through the main part of the town. Markets were on either side of the street, their tendors shouting out their wares and how they sold for cheaper than anywhere else. Aomine would have felt a little more comfortable shopping in the bay if there wasn't ruffians either side of each stall, eyeing everyone up. Not a lot of the vendors made their money from willing customers. His gaze was drawn up the street, where the large white Bayside Inn stood. Akashi's crew were the guards to the place and only the Kings were permitted to stay. Further up, upon a large hill that looked over the sea, was Akashi's home.

Aomine always considered the house was larger than necessary, considering Akashi lived alone, and many of the rooms were unused as far as he was aware. The only time the house was filled was when the Pirate Kings visited, as the years drew on they decided to stay at the Bayside Inn. It was as safe as Akashi's own home and just as clean. The meetings between the Pirate Kings were held within those walls however, Akashi had refused to relent on that very important fact. He did not trust the people from the town to leave them be and go about their business. Aomine stretched his gaze to the sun high in the air, wondering why Akashi had called them there all of a sudden for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

* * *

Kagami Taiga snuggled his face in deeper against the soft feather pillow, hoping that the foot steps that were coming towards his door would continue past and this would all be toned down to him having a nightmare. Tough luck. The door was thrown open wide and one of his fathers advisers strolled in like he owned the join. Kagami wanted to point out to him that this was in fact Kagami's own house, that his father had left it to _him _and no one else, but like he would be listened to. No one seemed to care what he had to say, not after the tantrum he threw about getting married.

"It is time to get up, Master Taiga."

"Kagami, I told you to call me Kagami. Only my friends call me Taiga," Kagami muttered as he sat up, still hugging the pillow close to him. He didn't appreciate this old, hook nosed bastard getting so familiar with him, even though Kagami had known him all his life. He wished that he could go back to being in the shadows of his fathers reign instead of being in the light.

"In which case, Master _Kagam__i_, your first name will not be used for a while." Kagami scowled, throwing the blanket off him and swinging his legs over the side of the mattress. Normally he would care that his current state of dress was not appropriate for company of any sort but this guy was really pissing him off. In all honesty Kagami didn't even remember his name. They all looked the same to him, old geezers who ran the whole country and only got Kagami's signature when it was needed. "At least you have waken yourself up, which is nice because it is well past noon. Soon you will not be able to afford sleeping in so late."

"Why's that?" Kagami snapped as he strolled over to his wardrobe in bare butted glory. He glanced over his shoulder to see the adviser looked less than impressed with his latest charge, but mentioned nothing on the appearance of the Lord.

"Because when you are married, I shan't presume the lady will be willing to have a lazy ass for a husband. Not to mention once you have children, you will not sleep past dawn."

"I didn't realise that I had to try for children as soon as I was wed," Kagami muttered irritably. The whole marriage in itself was something his father had arranged before his death and Kagami had originally thought that he could worm his way out of the arrangement. Tough chance. He had been watched like a hawk by his father's advisers almost every hour since, he didn't doubt that if he woke in the middle of the night one would be sitting on the chair near his fireplace, watching him in case he tried to make a mad dash for freedom.

Kagami reached forward and yanked the doors of his wardrobe open, pulling out a thin, white dressing gown the would cover him well. As he pulled it on he winced, trying to ignore the daggers he felt drilling into his back. To say Kagami had been a rather difficult child, and now a moreso difficult adult, would be an understatement. More often than not he was sneaking out through the once secret passages of the castle, wondering around the town with a pint in one hand and the other resting on the hilt of his dagger (as he grew older it turned into that of a sword) and eventually the handle of his pistol. His nightly adventures didn't go unnoticed by those in the town and one day Kagami even up and disappeared for a whole month shortly after his sixteenth birthday. He travelled all the way up the Northern Coast and hitched a ride on a cargo ship and had eventually found himself in the Bay of Miracles. That was not one of his finer moments, but Kagami had been young and believed the world owed him everything, so when he had been faced off against a rather equally hot blooded, hot headed young pirate, he hadn't thought twice.

Kagami returned home with most of his gold gone, a large bruise on the side of his cheek from where he'd been punched too hard and a splitting headache from enjoying too many pints of ale after the initial fight. That he been three years earlier and since then he hadn't been able to shake out the image of the pirate who had fought him. He had been built like a tree, tall and broad shoulders with arms thick with muscles. His skin was dark and exotic, and his cobalt blue eyes contained the same ferocity as the seas he sailed over. Kagami licked his lips, trying to remember the way the pirates had felt against his, something he had not expected at the time that then set of a catalyst of moments that made Kagami challenge his own thought process. He didn't even know the bastards name, and he had changed so much for Kagami with that one single kiss.

"I hope you do realise, young master, that the process of making a child will entail you actually having sex with the lady." Kagami whipped around as he tied the white sash around his waist, sinking himself into the soft fabric of the dressing gown. His eyes narrowed as he glowered at the adviser, knowing full well what he was getting at. Since returning from the Bay of Miracles, Kagami had seldom been seen in the presence of women, instead opting more towards enjoying his spare time the occasional gentleman. Not that anything sinister had happened certainly, but such activities did send tongues wagging amongst the people.

"I know very well that children come from fucking, you old bastard," Kagami snapped but he couldn't fight his cheeks flaring up from embarassment. It wasn't that he couldn't tell that women were attractive, he knew their beauty both inside and out, but he could never bring himself to actually bed them. Most of the time he was terrified that he might accidentally hurt her in the process, Kagami wasn't entirely a weak man and he knew easily he could break a bone if he so wished. He would never admit it though, never admit that he was frightened of his own strength.

"Yes, I just hope you remember that during the 'fucking', as you so eloquently put it, it is required to be between a man and a lady." Kagami almost reached threw his golden goblet off his bedside table to throw at the old bastard but the adviser quickly excused himself and made himself scarce. Kagami scowled, sitting on his bed and running the fleshy parts of his palms against his face. He didn't want to be married, because other than that adventure when he was sixteen to the Bay of Miracles, he had been hidden away in this stupid town for most of his life. He wanted adventure, to take a boat out and to see the world like there was no tomorrow. To sail into the sunset and not look back, with a crew he could trust and who was like family to him. He didn't want ot be stuck in this house forever, with a woman he could not and would not love, with children that would be born into a lie and a life he did not want. Kagami wanted to run, had always wanted to run, and he just wished he had taken Himuro up on his offer when his sworn brother had done so.

Kagami's heart swelled slightly as he thought to his friend, his only friend. Himuro had run shortly after Kagami had returned. He had been scheduled to marry the lady of some far away land that he would then move to and Himuro had refused. His father had been furious but Himuro didn't care, he came to see Kagami and asked for him to run away with him. To find adventure and their own lives, Himuro had chattered excitedly. Kagami had declined, because he was frightened. Frightened from the prospect of leaving home forever knowing that he would not likely be welcomed home again. Himuro didn't wait around to try and convince him to leave. That was the last Kagami had ever seen of him, and in all truth not a day had gone past in the last three years that he hadn't thought about where Himuro might be, and who he might be now. That's if he was even alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine trudged behind Midorima, glancing down to Momoi every few minutes as they wandered through Akashi's home. Mibuchi Reo had greeted them warmly at the door, telling them that Akashi was waiting for them in the war room and had left them to find their own way. It wasn't as though they hadn't been to Akashi's home plenty of times, it was always that Akashi had met them at the door and walked them himself. Aomine was slightly worried that the King of Pirates had not come to welcome them, but Momoi didn't seem worried so that settled him a little more than he would have been. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Murasakibara was sulking, no doubt because Akashi had demanded that the Lords of the Ship be left behind. That meant this meeting was more than just serious, it held information that Akashi did not want everyone to know of. Still, Himuro may as well have just come along considering Murasakibara would just tell him everything anyway.

Kise was at the lead of the group and he pushed the door open with more zeal than Aomine could even muster for the whole day. He seemed to dance into the war room, followed closely by Midorima and then Momoi (Aomine held the door open for her) before Aomine followed after her. Akashi was standing at the head of the table, a golden coat trimmed with red sitting comfortably on his shoulders as he watched the group with his strange, mismatched eyes. Kise seemed to shrink under his glare as he took his place at the very end of the table near the door, standing behind his chair happily waiting for the rest of his companions to find their seats. His own coat was black with gold trimmings, more fancy compared to the others and in very good condition as well. The coat was probably Kise's most prized possession.

Midorima's coat was a vivid emerald green with black trimmings and buttons. Although he was usually immaculate with all his clothing, the coat was old and had seen many days. There were markings of restitching along the hem from a careful hand and the few splits along the fabric itself had a lighter, lime coloured stitch. Murasakibara's was in very good condition, looking almost the exact same as when Akashi had given it to him. The royal purple had faded though, and there was a stain that looked suspiciously a lot like chocolate on the left pocket and he was missing one of the silver buttons. Aomine and Momoi's were probably in the best condition, other than Akashi of course, and Aomine knew he had Momoi to thank for that. When he had first been given the coat he hadn't wanted to ever take it off, but Momoi had refused to let him wear it unless it was in a meeting with Akashi and the others.

Aomine's was the dark navy blue that matched the mark of his ship and his eyes. The buttons were gold and the jacket itself had gold trimmings, the fabric soft and gentle against his skin. It was probably his most prized possession and he fiddled with the cuff links occasionally as he shifted on his feet behind his chair. Momoi was wearing hers now, over her pretty dress. Her jacket matched the colour of her eyes and was trimmed in silver. Her buttons, unlike everyone else, was embedded with small pink jewels that Akashi had discovered on one of his early escapades and had not cared for. Aomine let his eyes flit towards Akashi and he grimaced slightly as his eyes trailed over the one chair that was empty, a light blue jacket stained with blood lying over it's back as an honour and a reminder.

Kuroko Tetsuya's jacket. He had been a very close friend of Aomine's and probably the one person who was the least a pirate. The poor lad had just had an expanse of bad luck that had brought him to Akashi's door, the son of a sailor who had everything taken from him to the point where there was nothing left to be taken. He hadn't been the first Pirate King under Akashi, but he was the one who everyone adored without question. That was until Lord Kagami crossed paths with the Kuroko's Ship, _The Phantom_, and left little to nothing behind. Aomine couldn't help but notice that everyone else was avoiding the empty chair as they themselves sat down.

"Welcome, my friends," Aomine winced slightly as he tore his eyes away from the jacket up to Akashi. He couldn't bare to look at the only thing they had left of their beloved friend. "I hope the trip here was pleasant for all of you. I am please to see you alive and well."

"Why did you call us here, Akashi?" Aomine demanded, his voice wavering slightly. He thought he would be able to handle sitting in this room, but it was too strange not having Kuroko sitting across from him. He had to keep reminding himself that he wouldn't be able to look ahead, kick the younger blue haired man in the shin and pull a face as Akashi was giving them information. Even Kise had shuffled uncomfortably, his golden eyes flickering towards the jacket and his demeanor suddenly very sullen.

"Is it necessary to get straight to the reason you are here? We are all friends..."

"I would appreciate not looking at that," Midorima cut off Akashi as he nodded solemnly towards Kuroko's jacket. Everyone was nodding unhappily in agreement, which was probably the only reason that Midorima had not had his head ripped off for interrupting Akashi. Akashi looked between the Pirate Kings before raising his eyebrows. He walked slowly from his seat, he been the only one to remain standing, to walk behind Kuroko's chair. He placed one hand on the torn and bloodied jacket, looking around once more.

"But this is the very reason I called you. I have heard news of Lord Kagami having left the safety of Losang for Paja to wed. On the open sea, perfect opportunity to get a little bit of revenge, wouldn't you say?" Akashi's grin was grim and excited at the same time. Aomine's body stiffened as his fingers curled into tight fists. Kise's golden eyes seemed to darken as he licked his lips, the taste of revenge almost too sweet to pass up. Even Murasakibara looked interested, but there was something else in his features and, gathering from the look Akashi had given him, he was not allowed to partake in this trip. Hell, Momoi looked like she was ready to draw her blade and slit some throats as her smile dimmer, her eyes flickering to the blood staining the once pretty light blue.

"How are we meant to intercept the ship going from Losang to Paja? There are many different routes to be taken," Midorima's voice broke into their thoughts and Akashi let out a wry smile. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small square of paper. Gently he opened the folds, laying the map down onto the table.

"My informant told me they will be taking one of these two routes." As he spoke Akashi moved his finger along the map. He first pointed to the Open Seas, a large expanse of water that separated Losang and Paja. There was no way only one ship would be able to stay on watch. The second that he pointed at was from a higher port in Losang, one that cut across a smaller expanse of water and then resulted in the ship having to travel down a deep but very narrow river.

"You'll need three ships to cover the Open Seas, that's if Midorima allows it," Momoi noted, glancing to the green haired Captain. Midorima was in charge of the Open Seas and the small Islands that dotted around it, although by the expression he wore as he looked to the map the answer was already a yes. Akashi nodded, glancing around to the Pirate Kings.

"Ryouta, Shintarou and Atsushi will cover the Open Seas. I wish for you, Satsuki, to take the _Elnora _and cover the river route. I do not wish for Daiki to go with..."

"I'm going," Aomine snarled, which was something that he had never previously done to Akashi. The King of Pirates lingered his gaze on Aomine for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I suppose telling you no will not be sufficient."

"Kuroko was my best friend!"

"Was being the key word Daiki, is it guilt or anger that drives you to want to confront Lord Kagami?" Akashi challenged. Aomine opened his mouth before closing it again, trying to think of which reply would be best to give. Neither, he realised. Akashi didn't want him to go but at the same time hadn't really been expecting him to just sit back and let the others handle it. Aomine crossed his arms over his chest, glancing in the direction to Kuroko's jacket. What was it that he wanted?

He wanted Lord Kagami to pay for what he did. Kuroko wasn't a threat, he had _never _been a threat to anyone really. He had the title of Pirate King yes, but in all his memories of his friend Aomine could not think of a time the sweet bastard actually deserved to be called Pirate. He was against the law yes, but not like the others. No, Kuroko had been an officer in the navy until he had been ordered to traffic slaves. Kuroko had attempted to refuse but was forced to undertake orders. It wasn't until he was in open waters that he willingly disobeyed and allowed the would be slaves to escape, branding him against the law. That was just the way Kuroko worked, he would over run the slave runners boats and set them free. How could that have warranted being shot to death and then having his beloved ship incinerated on the water and blood of his crew and family?

"I want Lord Kagami to pay by my own hand," Aomine hissed back. Akashi raised one eyebrow before turning to Momoi, the pair sharing a rather unreadable expression before Akashi side. Aomine was honestly surprised the King of Pirates was going to relent about the situation, but then again he didn't really have a choice. Aomine Daiki was going to trade swords with Lord Kagami, whether he permitted it or not.

* * *

"Dai-Chan, I don't think you should actually come," Momoi persisted as they slowly walked back to their ship. Midorima and Takao were a few steps ahead of them, Takao chattering mindlessly about finding Lord Kagami and what may happen. Midorima seemed very disinterested in what his first mate was prattling on about but his green eyes were heavily focused on Akashi's orders. Even Murasakibara was surprisingly quiet and carried no interest in the lollies Himuro was attempting to offer him. Kise was quiet as well, his thumb running along his lips as his brows pulled into a frown, his golden iris' thick with thought. All of them wanted to be the one who captured Lord Kagami, all of them wanted his head.

"Don't be stupid Satsuki," Aomine muttered as Kise and Kasamatsu pulled away from the group, heading back to the inn to sleep. Murasakibara seemed to want to return to his ship but Himuro tugged him back, making the purple haired giant follow him as they trailed after Kise and Kasamatsu. Midorima and Takao looked like they had no intention of returning to the inn, much like Aomine and Satsuki. They very rarely stayed anywhere that wasn't on their ship. Midorima not returning was a surprise, but Aomine didn't really care.

"I'm not being stupid. I'm sure Cookie would agree, I don't think..."

"I'm not going to sit back on this one," Aomine growled, shutting Momoi up. She looked like she had a lot more to say but Aomine already knew she wouldn't. What she would do, however, was run off to Cookie as soon as she was on the ship and let her handle it. Aomine shuddered, unsure of what Cookie would say. Out of all his crew, Cookie was the one person who get away with almost anything. Aomine couldn't bring himself to actually stand against her, after all it was Cookie who saved him and Momoi from a life on the streets when they were children. "And don't go running to Cookie either. I am the captain of the ship."

Momoi muttered something under her breath but didn't say a word. She did glower at her friend for a while before letting out a sigh, running forward to talk to Takao. Midorima looked thankful that his first mate wasn't chattering in his ear but Aomine could see a hint of green that didn't quite match the rest of his eye colour. Envy wasn't a pretty look on Midorima. Aomine wanted to snort, but decided to shove his hands deep in his pockets, letting out a sniff instead. He had been waiting for three years to get a chance at Lord Kagami and now it had arrived Akashi and now Momoi were trying to keep him from it. It wasn't fair, Kuroko had been one of Aomine's good friends.

Aomine winced as he thought to the pale haired, big eyed young man who had been his friend. Aomine didn't make friends easily, he was far too suited to the nomadic, rogue life of a pirate, but Kuroko had made him feel like there was something more to his life than pillaging and robbing people and towns. Of course, that didn't mean Aomine do that any more but the thought made him feel all warm inside. And then that, that dickhead just stole Kuroko away from Aomine like it was nothing. Hell, there was very little left of Kuroko's crew by the time that Aomine and Akashi had arrived. Aomine had always thought he was capable of handling loss and regret with a level head. With the life he lead, death wasn't uncommon, but he was thankful that he had Momoi by his side that day. He couldn't remember much of it, just the blood floating in the water, the ship on fire and Momoi and Cookie both fighting to keep their Captain on their bloody ship.

Akashi had been the one to find Kuroko's jacket floating in the water, soaked in blood and riddled with bullet holes. That was the last thing he remembered, everything else was just a big black pit of repressed memories. Momoi told him later what he had done. He had sworn, threatened and cursed Lord Kagami into the pits of hell before breaking down and collapsing on the deck, sobbing and convulsing before vomiting. His crew had avoided him for a few days, giving him sideways glances and staying well out of arms reach. Cookie had warned them off and Momoi had scolded them if they whispered anything against Aomine. Aomine was lucky to have a crew that wouldn't even begin to think badly about their captain, at least not with Momoi and Cookie taking his side.

* * *

"I hear we're going after a lord." Aomine looked up from his bed to see Cookie leaning against the door to his captains lodge. Aomine wanted to scold her for not dressing like she was important. He had tried to buy her nice shirts and trousers and shoes but she always turned them away, settling on cotton instead of silk. She was standing before him in a dirtied once-white shirt that laced around the colour, tawny coloured trousers and heavily worn leather shoes. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes a light silver, and whenever she smiled it was hard not to notice the missing tooth right at the front of her set. She was shorter than Momoi even, not even reaching Aomine's shoulder.

"What of it?"

"I understand Satsuki being ordered to go after 'im, but I don't understand you."

"Akashi thought it would have been better for me to stay, but I'm going anyway."

"Aye, thought ya would. It's that fellow that got Tetsuya, isn't it?" Cookie sniffed as she walked over to Aomine, gently patting his dark blue hair. By habit Aomine bowed his head, letting her run her fingers through his hair and he let out a content sigh. He had no idea what he would do without Cookie or Satsuki. He knew they looked out for him more than either were willing to admit, albeit in extremely different ways.

"Do you think I should have stayed behind then?"

"Nah, I don't. I think ya doin' what ya need to do. Closure and all that, innit?" Aomine looked up to her and smiled weakly. He had been rocked with memories of _that _day since he began thinking about it and he ended up leaning on Momoi to get back onto the _Elnora_. He wasn't sure what would happen when he came face to face with the man who had killed their beloved Kuroko, but he knew that whatever he ended up doing was not going to be short and was not going to be kind. He wanted the bastard to suffer, suffer just as much as Aomine had. As Momoi had. As they all had.


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought you were going to tell him to stay!" Momoi cried as Cookie mulled around in the galley. She was checking everything over twice, which was pointless because they were already away from the Bay of Miracles, but she needed something to busy her hands. Aomine hadn't come out of his cabin until they were well enough away from port that Momoi wouldn't waste time trying to turn around, which was rather childish of him. After his sudden appearance, in his usual black pants and apparently unable to find a shirt, Momoi had come straight down to where Cookie was busying herself and starting throwing a rather unfitting tantrum for a Pirate King.

"You asked me t' talk to 'im, an' I did."

"I wanted him to stay behind."

"Well it really ain't you decision, is it Satsuki? Daiki has the right, jus' like you, t' face that man." Momoi slumped, clearly not happy with Cookie's answer. She was too stubborn to let it go completely though. They both knew that if Cookie refused to let Aomine do something he was more likely to relent than if Momoi tried. True that Aomine and Momoi were the best of friends, siblings a more fitting word for the pair, but that also caused Aomine to have a certain rebellious streak against what Momoi thought was best for him. Cookie was always right. Unfortunately, that relenting habit fell to if Cookie told Momoi to hold back on something as well.

"If something happens to him Cookie..."

"Please, what could 'appen? We're talking about Daiki here..."

"Exactly. You don't think he'll get carried away when he comes face to face with the man who killed Kuroko?"

"In all 'onesty, I'm more worried about you. What are ya goin t' do when ya face 'im? Ya goin' t' just sit to the side and let 'im apologise, poke 'im a bit with ya sword and then let 'im go? Nah, I don' think ya going t' be any less of a worry than our captain," Cookie snapped back as she grabbed a knife from it's scabbard on her hip. She opened a crate of salted beef, sniffed once before pulling a hunk of a chunk out. She then looked back to Momoi, using the knife to point in her direction. "Don't be sellin' Daiki too short now, ya 'ear? I don' think the captain is goin' to let 'im off easy."

"He'll kill him if he gets the chance."

"Satsuki," Cookie sighed as she slammed the meat onto the counter, brushing it off gently with the blunt side of her knife. "What 'ave I always told ya about gettin' ya own against someone's who's wronged ya? Daiki won't be killin' 'im, killin' is kind, killin' is short."

"Great, so he's just going to do something stupid."

"Daiki is man, men are stupid. 'E's always goin' t' do somethin' stupid. It's ya job t' stop him."

"I thought that was yours," Momoi grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Cookie let out a dark chuckle, shaking her head as she started to slice the meat into small portions. She already knew that Cookie was going to just cook stew tonight, regardless of what Aomine asked for. The captain was rarely treated to a good meal after they left the Bay of Miracles. Dinner at their home on Cantala Island was something completely different. The creeks were filled with crayfish and the sea filled with lobster, a highly fertile land that sprouted lemon trees and bananas and coconuts. Momoi always thought it was a shame they didn't spend as much time at Cantala as they did on the open sea, but Katsunori and Nishatori were more than capable of looking after their small piece of uncharted paradise.

"Me? I'm just the cook. _You're _the first mate."

"Is that why you refused his offer?"

"I refused 'is offer for ya position simply 'cause I don' want t' be on the ship for the rest of me life. In a few years I'm goin' t' let the idiot go free and stay on Cantala t' live out me well earned retirement."

"Retirement? You're only twenty two."

"And ya nineteen and a fuckin' Pirate King. So is Daiki, and that moron that calls him King of Pirates." Momoi excused herself quickly, knowing that when Cookie started talking about Akashi it tended to end in a full on rant about how the King of Pirates as a useless something or other and needed to learn a little bit of hardship after his initially overly pampered lifestyle as a youngster. She returned to deck to see Aomine sitting on the steps that lead up to the quarter deck. His sword was resting gently on his thigh as he pulled a whetstone along the blade, whistling to himself. Imayoshi was mulling around, watching his captain carefully under Momoi's orders, whilst Wakamatsu was in charge of the helm.

"Don't you have something better to do than to sit there sharpening your sword?" Momoi demanded as she stalked over to Aomine. The latter just clicked his tongue, letting the whetstone slide of the metal with a rather strong sound. Momoi winced but remained where she was, crossing her arms over her chest. Imayoshi took this time to make his way to the galley, no doubt to question Cookie about what her and Momoi's conversation had been about exactly.

"Everyone on the ship knows exactly what they are doing," Aomine shrugged, continuing to whet his blade. Momoi let out a huff but couldn't deny what he was saying was the truth. She just didn't want to admit that it was. The crew of the _Elnora _was exceptional, Aomine only accepting the best for his ship (not that Cookie would let just anyone waltz on anyway).

"Except it's Captain apparently."

"What was that?"

"I said you shouldn't be sitting there doing nothing!" Momoi snapped. Aomine's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing dangerously as her words rocked around in his mind.

"And you should be on the helm instead of running around gossiping about me!" Aomine snarled back, practically flying to his feet and sheathing his sword as he did so. Momoi stepped back as he stepped forward, leaning down and getting in her face, grabbing the top of her arm in each hand to hold her in place. She wasn't frightened of him, hell he had never done anything to harm her nor Cookie ever in his life, but that wasn't to say that he wasn't intimidating as hell. "You think I can't tell when you go complaining to Cookie about me?"

"Well it helps that Cookie listens to me when I speak!" Satsuki snapped back angrily, wrenching herself from his grip and spinning on her heels, stalking up to the helm. Wakamatsu pulled away as soon as her hand landed on the wood, her eyes dangerously dark. Without a word he scurried down to the galley, either to get out of the way of Momoi's wrath or the growing tension that was building between her and the captain.

Kuroko's death had taken it's toll on everyone, not just Aomine and Momoi. Everyone knew the blue haired Captain and everyone really doubted that he could have been one of the great Pirate Kings they had heard so much about. He was too kind and sweet, so when news had spread that Lord Kagami had slaughtered he and his crew, there were many who were angered and upset. Momoi had been inconsolable for months and Aomine had lashed out at anyone who had so much as muttered Kuroko's name. Even now, the mere mention of their dear friend brought about terrible reactions from the captain and his first mate.

Wakamatsu glanced over his shoulder, catching a rather pissed of Aomine returning to whetting his blade, before he disappeared into the galley. He could already hear Imayoshi questioning Cookie about what had happened and he carefully made his way to the pair. Cookie wasn't the most fond of Wakamatsu being in the kitchen, mostly because he stole food occasionally when he was hungry and Cookie viewed him as being far too loud to be in her near personal space.

"And what do you believe, Master Cookie?"

"I believe if ya don' get ya ass up on deck, I'ma whack ya with me spoon," Cookie warned, waving her wooden spoon around in the air. Imayoshi took a cautionary step back, eyeing up the spoon carefully. He had been hit rather hard on his backside the first week he had joined the _Elnora _crew and he was not willing to get smacked again by the rather aggressive cook. "Tha' goes for ya too, ya big blonde baboon!" Wakamatsu let out a squeak and he winced, wondering where in the hell he should go. Up was the danger of a pissed off Momoi on the helm and down was an irritated Cookie with a spoon.

* * *

"I hate sailing," Hyuuga Junpei moaned as his head hung over the side of the railing, his lunch from earlier that day starting to raise up to his throat. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting Kiyoshi Teppei leaning against the mast, happily humming to himself as his eyes scoured the words of the book her held in his hands. That just made Hyuuga feel worse and he turned back to the water, retching and wishing he could be off the ship as soon as possible.

He had been guilted into accompanying Lord Kagami, and although he had protested vehemently against going on such an adventure because a) he hated water, b) his stomach hated water and c) he couldn't swim, once Aida Riko had demanded he go on the ship he had little choice but to obey. He wanted to keep his head after all.

"Hyuuga, are you feeling any better?" Hyuuga rolled his eyes before his lunch decided to make an unwanted and early return into the world. He thought that being ordered aboard a ship couldn't have been any worse until he found out that Kiyoshi would be joining him. The airhead soldier was more than a pain in Hyuuga's ass, despite the fact that he would be more than willing to throw himself in front of a bullet for the man.

"Nnn, shut up Teppei!" Hyuuga muttered over his shoulder before he felt a large hand on his back. He looked up to his friend, who was looking back down at him with a rather uncharacteristic and serious expression. Gingerly he reached down and flicking something from Hyuuga's cheek before wiping his hand along Hyuuga's back.

"Hey, Hyuuga, when did you get corn?" Hyuuga's eyes grew wide before they narrowed again, and if he were a stronger man he probably would have grabbed Kiyoshi and thrown him off the side of the ship for his comment. He wasn't able to, however, as Kiyoshi just smiled happily to himself and wandered back to sit in front of the mast, returning to the book he had been reading. Hyuuga groaned, letting his head rest on the railing of the ship as he glanced upwards, wondering what in the hell he was going to do now.

"The passageway is in sight!" Hyuuga looked up to the crows nest, spotting Izuki Shun leaning over the railway all the way up in the sky. Hyuuga thanked his lucky stars they were almost off the ocean and onto the river passage. He would be thankful when he finally reached solid ground once more, and would be able to get away from Kiyoshi for a bit. However, as Hyuuga finally caught sight of where they would be sailing into, his heart began to sink. The ocean seemed to drop away and a thick, dark forest showered either side of the narrow river. There would be no way the ship could turn around in such a closed in space, which meant they would have no choice but to continue forward.

"This looks ominous." Hyuuga almost smashed his face against the railing as he overheard Kiyoshi's obvious comment and he let out a groan before standing up straight. He was doubting that this was a good idea, but it was too late for them to turn away now. They were on a time limit, and this was the only way. Hyuuga glanced around to the crew of the ship, wondering if they were really to be trusted. Aida had been adamant they must protect Lord Kagami, but what if the crew were the ones to turn on them?


End file.
